


All Right in the End

by sottovocexo



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Babies, F/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Wade and Zoe welcome a new addition. Takes place after the show ends.





	All Right in the End

“Should I be worried about this girl?” I asked, eyeing Wade.

He caught my gaze and smiled. “Not yet.”

I looked down at the girl in his arms, our baby girl. He hadn’t put her down all day, not since the nurses handed her over. He just couldn’t stop looking at her. 

“I hope you know what this means,” I said, getting serious. “We’re raising a Southern Belle. Ugh. I deign the thought.” 

As I shuddered, he laughed, his attention still lost in the baby, who had his blue eyes, no doubt inheriting all his charm. 

“Can’t be so bad if she turns out like you,” he said. 

It turns out, he wasn’t the only piece of me I’d been missing. There’s our kids now. Our family. 

I look over at Wade, who’s become the man I knew he could be. A husband, a father. All mine. He is the sum of my time here, like Bluebell itself. I think back to how they started out as one thing and turned into more. They’re my home now. I couldn’t shake this place, and I couldn’t let him go. Our chemistry caved to comfort, and I went from finding a family to making one. 

“I never thought I could…” He rubbed his eyes, blinking back tears. “Deserve this. The way you look at me.” He nuzzles our girl. “The way she looks like me. I just never imagined...”

I lean over and kiss him, resting my chin on his shoulder and gazing at our little girl. 

Bluebell has magic, a way of taking your mistakes and turning them into blessings. Everyone here has experienced it, maybe Wade and I most of all. We mess up, but we make it out all right in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If we didn’t get the name of their first kid, then we won’t get the name of a second either. XD


End file.
